The present invention relates to food steamers, and more particularly to drop-in food steamers.
Steam tables like the ones in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,867, 1,095,534, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,006 are used for heating food using steam and are known in the art. Steam tables such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,867, however, are either large in size, or do not heat the food directly, or both. Furthermore, such structures do not employ a fully enclosed food holding chamber with a temperature control system to keep the food at a constant temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for small, cost effective steamer to keep food warm and at the same time being able to be easily adapted to the existing restaurant layout.